cultofustreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Stone of Advancing
The Stones of Advancing are the dropped scales of Draco Maxima, having become hardened to stone over time. These stones, filled with the energy of Draco Maxima, allow a dragon to advance to a higher level of potential. Appearance History The Creation Into the Hands of the Cult Current Possessers Lord X-Giga-X had taken 20 of the 50 Stones of Advancing from the Glixis Chasm Temple. As time past, Lord X-Giga-X began to hand some of them to the other cultists. *Lord X-Giga-X currently uses 4 of the stones, one each for Deathstorm, Grodisflare, Cosmic Meteor Dexus, and Izexn. *Cassiel and Charos were each given a Stone of Advancing. *Kudamon was given two stones, one for his dragon form and the other for Mimring. *Pyrros was given a stone in order to keep Kuthian in line. *Ziolang Hirasu was given a slightly modified Stone that allows him enter a form of his True Demon Form. No side effects reported as of now. *One of the Stones of Advancing were stolen by Helix. When he was killed and his body was thrown into a black hole, this stone broke apart. *The other nine Stones of Advancing remain in the ownership of Lord X-Giga-X. As for the remaining 30 Stones of Advancing... *During the Near-End Arc, Gojiken had taken 5 Stones of Advancing from the temple. 2 of the stones were later returned to the temple while the other three, which were used on dragons that by the end of the Near-End Arc were removed from existence, broke apart. *One of the Stones of Advancing were retrieved from the temple, then used on Quasar Quosis to defeat Jenbi. Quasar Quosis has kept the Stone of Advancing since then. *After the death of Havox, Lord X-Giga-X returned to the the temple to discover that two of the remaining Stones of Advancing were taken from the temple. *By the start of the Final Arc, there were 24 Stones of Advancing remaining in the temple. In addition, a 51st Stone of Advancing is owned by Corian Fyreborne. Functioning of the Stones Advance Formation Initial Usage Once a Stone of Advancing has been obtained, the phrase "Advanced Formation" will flash on said stone for several seconds after a given time has passed (usually somewhere between several seconds and a month). Once this phrase has been uttered, a surge of energy is emitted from the stone, which will target the dragon closest to it. The dragon hit by the surge of energy will enter a state of evolution and increased speed, strength, and defense known as the "Advanced Form". Usage After Initial Uttering the phrase again will cause the surge of energy to seek out the dragon the stone was first used on. Other Notes The dragon will remain in Advanced form for one hour before reverting back to normal form. The dragon will then revert back to normal form and enter a state of exhaustion, the length of which depends on the stamina of said dragon. Dragon Hypos Initial Usage Over time, a dragon will have been in advanced form many times. However, that is not the only level of potential the stones provide. A dragon in Advanced form that has been in Advanced form enough times can advance to a higher level if, and only if, something precious to them is at risk. Once that has been fulfilled, the stone will glow a bright white, and the words "Dragon Hypos" will appear on the stone in bright gold letters for a few seconds. Once this phrase has been uttered, a massive surge of energy will shoot out of the stone and seek out the dragon the stone has been used on. That dragon will advance to "hypos form", in which its speed, strength, and defense have been further increased, and its physical form will go through a more dramatic change. Usage After Initial Once the dragon has entered Hypos form a first time, it can do so again without the second requirement of it entering the form the first time. One would simply have to utter the phrase "Dragon Hypos" once again. Other Notes The Hypos form will use up the remaining time the dragon would have spent in Advanced form, and further exhaust the dragon upon reverting back to normal state. Dragons in this form also have the potential of learning Maxima Cannon (only in this form, however). There has only been one case of this, though... Other Info *One Stone of Advancing works on only one dragon. *Should a Stone of Advancing be used on a dragon, and that same dragon is removed from existence or their remains are broken apart so they can't be revived, the stone will break apart, and it can never be used again. *Stones of Advancing require a 3-hour period to recharge after being used. Trivia *By the beginning of the Final Arc, only three dragons have entered "hypos form": Deathstorm, Grodisflare, and Cosmic Meteor Dexus. *Only 5 Stones of Advancing have broken apart. Category:Mystical Objects